


Sweet Tooth

by staranisewrites



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Food Metaphors, M/M, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-21
Updated: 2017-09-21
Packaged: 2019-01-01 06:27:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12150612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/staranisewrites/pseuds/staranisewrites
Summary: One way to relieve stress is to eat something sweet. Shido needs to blow off some steam, and while he doesn't particularly enjoy sweets, his executioner sure seems to.





	Sweet Tooth

Shido Masayoshi is used to having his way. 

So it was to be expected that when the opposite occurs, his reality would explode. Today it was some signatures that one of his subordinates forgot to give him to sign ages ago, causing him to miss an important deadline. He sat down in his plush leather chair and ran tensed fingers over his smooth head after he angrily slammed the heavy door to his office, effectively shutting out the fool that screwed him over. 

This explosion would lead to an immense amount of rage, frustration, and pent up negative vitality. There was only one way to blow off some steam, and while that could’ve been him simply calling his sexy little secretary in for some private time, it instead lead him to pull up an app on his cell that he did not use often- instagram. He was following just a handful of key people of interest under a pseudonym to keep a trained eye on their movements, but none of them mattered right now. Definitely not as he felt his cock twitch in the confinement of his black dress pants. In the search bar he typed in “Akechi_Goro_ista” to find his favorite little tool’s instagram. A myriad puzzle of photos expanded beneath his fingertips as he set his phone down on his desk to deftly undo his belt.

Akechi’s instagram was basically pictures from his food porn blog, cute snaps of food and his selfies with said food. While his little secretary panting and fake orgasming to his girthy dick while splayed out on his desk was just an intercom call away, it was more trouble than it was worth. He usually felt unsatisfied after hearing her fake whispers of how hot he made her, and her painted fingernails trailing scratches down his back as he forced himself into her. Instead he would often times find himself getting off to Akechi, his charming and cute executioner. Nearly as soon as he pulled his zipper down and took out his dick, already firm and warm to the touch, he pulled up Akechi’s most recent photos. It was a set of three. He snorted an exhale as his left hand swiped through the photos and his right hand began to tend to his hardness.

The first photo was clearly taken by someone else, only their finger visible pointing to a bit of whipped cream from a parfait that was on Akechi’s soft bubblegum lips. His face was full of surprise and Shido knew that, similarly, he would have a comparable sweet look if he shoved his dick down his throat. He moaned aloud at the mental image- Akechi’s eyes wide and terrified as he sat underneath his employer’s desk while he forcefully slammed his cock into his pretty, undefiled mouth. The next photo of his little pink tongue slipping to lap up the bit of white foam from his lips was just as rewarding, and the last was him smiling bashfully, embarrassed. Fuck, he had uploaded a lot of photos recently as Shido flipped to a selfie of his adorable smile and pink cotton candy touched cheeks along with some dark haired nobody in the background behind him. His executioner must’ve felt that he had some free time and gone out to a new cafe while Shido’s list of people for him to terminate grew longer. That little prick. He would make sure to give him twice the amount of work for slacking off, but at the same time he was wholly pleased by the content that the frivolous date was feeding him.

He tapped on a small video containing all of 3 seconds of the boy shoving a spoonful of a colorful, fruity parfait into his mouth. His expression went from enthusiastic curiosity to downright wanton excitement. He moaned as he murmured

“Mmmm~!”

He pulls the spoon from his mouth with adorable flourish.

“That’s so good!” he says in a thrilled singsong way with a cheek full of the dessert.

Shido can picture it now. Those same lips humming around his cock after he comes thick strings onto his soft tongue and down his throat.

“-Mmff!”

He quickly pulls away from the candy apple red tip, soft lips pursed together to hold Shido’s delectable seed inside, just as he was vehemently ordered to do.

“Say it,” Shido commands in his daydream and paralleled aloud while alone in his office, the only answer is the slick squelches of his palm rubbing his throbbing hard on. 

“That’s so...good.” he would say sourly with a defiant glare, his mouth puckered and full of sweet semen.

Shido’s hand is a quick squeezing blur while he pumps himself steadily. He pulls up a photo of Akechi smiling happily with a piece of strawberry shortcake. His eyes look soft and happy, but he knows that those eyes can have a sharp edge. He sees it when Akechi side eyes him after he orders him to do work he does not agree with. The little boy thinks he doesn’t notice, but of course Shido does, and his secretive flashes of rebellion turn him on like nothing else. What would it take to make those sharp red eyes roll back into his head from pleasure? How would he like his employer that he secretly loathes buried deep inside of his delectably tight boy pussy? There would be no way that he would take it without a fight, but the thought of his struggles leaves Shido hardly able to contain himself. He abruptly stands at his desk, rubbing his slippery cock above it while biting his lip, eyes tightly shut behind his amber lenses.

In his mind Akechi is completely naked and face down eating the mahogany chocolate of his desk, crying and whining, as Shido rams into him from behind with no remorse. One hand binds the maple haired detective's wrists behind his slim back, the uncomfortable curve of his spine shows under his skin like stringed candy, while the other grips onto his pale hip, fingers painfully creating blackberry bruises. With one final groan and merciless thrust, he comes inside of his subordinate, and simultaneously into his large, rough hands. He pumps himself a few more times to thoroughly milk himself into his palm and Akechi’s sweet hole. He would slip out of Akechi and pull one of his peachy cheeks to the side to proudly observe his asshole oozing raspberry jam and his own custard.

Ah, yes. This was his favorite way to satisfy his sweet tooth.

**Author's Note:**

> There's Akeshu/Shuake here if you squint.
> 
> Anyway... This might be the nastiest thing I've written.


End file.
